


All For The Wizards

by howmanyshipscanashippership, WhyIsItROWAN



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Good Lucius Malfoy, Good Snape, Harry Potter AU, Harry and Neil are brothers, M/M, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place is a halfway house for orphans and abused children, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pranks, Rewrite, they are small children who must be protected, trans!andrew
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2019-11-17 16:28:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18102209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howmanyshipscanashippership/pseuds/howmanyshipscanashippership, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyIsItROWAN/pseuds/WhyIsItROWAN
Summary: What would happen if Harry Potter and Neil Josten though of each other as brothers in the same universe? What would happen if Draco and Harry had a different meeting, and the three boys became friends? Then what if Andrew Minyard came into the picture? The answer: A lot of trouble for everyone...The Quicksilver Quartet recks havoc on Hogwarts and on those who have wronged them, while becoming, and adopting others into a tight-knit family and learning that living shouldn't be staying alive and that if there are only to bad options- make new ones.





	1. The Streets (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably going to become a pretty long fic, our Foxes have not been through all of the cannon things they go through, though that will be explained later. This has not been beta'd yet, so please excuse any and all grammar mistakes. :)
> 
> We hope you like it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, here is the new chapter. I have deleted the first two because, uhhh, they don't really work. At all. It is quite different..... Tell me if you like it? Please?

 

 

      There was a growing ache in Neil's stomach. He was never really full, Neil couldn't say what being full was as he had no memories of being able to eat more than scraps. His best friend and his chosen brother, Harry didn't remember either. 

       The two of them lived on the streets and had for almost a year. It was the best decision they had ever made. He and Harry had run away from the Dursleys and from Number 4 Privet Drive. They were healthier and happier now, on the streets than they had ever been in the cupboard under the stairs. Vernon's beatings and Petunia's cruel words and frying pan were enough for them to have dreamed of freedom. 

       When trapped in the cupboard, they had thought about running away, but even at 7, they knew that the escape would fail without a good plan. They started thinking about whenever something 'freaky' happened. It always happened when he or Harry were scared or angry. The two boys had thought about what they could do and talked in the cupboard whenever the incidents happened. About the time Harry was running from Dudley's gang and wanted to be someplace they couldn't be- he appeared on the roof. And the time Neil was being called stupid and hopeless by a teacher who he thought looked like a clown- the teacher suddenly had clown shoes, a red nose, and blue hair. It happened over and over again. 

       They had then figured out that if they wanted something to happen enough and pictured what would happen, they could make 'freaky' things happen. They started with warming clothes. The hand-me-downs from Dudley did nothing to keep the children warm. It took quite a few burnt socks and shirts to get to the point where they could do it. They figured out how to float things, and make other people not notice them, they learned how to call food to their hands, and how to knock people over with a burst of the strange 'freaky' power. 

       Then after school had let out for the summer- they walked away from the school and further away from the Dursleys. 

       Once he and Harry had run away, they made two promises to each other- they would always have the other's backs and nothing could come between them. 

       Harry nudged Neil's arm to draw him out of his thoughts. Two men were walking toward them. One with greasy black hair and black clothes on and the other with the lightest blonde hair they had ever seen and clothes that screamed that he had more money and class that everyone else. 

       They both used the power they had to try and make the men ignore and forget them, but that only made the black-haired one quirk an eyebrow. The men stopped in front of them. 

       "It seems," The light-haired one drawled. "That we need to speak to the two of you. If you would come with us?"

       Before Neil could stop himself he blurted out, "Oh, will you at least offer us some candy first before you kidnap or kill us or whatever. I mean..." Harry had slapped his hand over Neil's mouth before he could say anything more than he already had. Both men looked at the boys like they had seen a ghost.

     "Well I have no intention of killing you, in fact, I thought you might want to know more about magic but if you don't you'll have to wait until you are 11, if you are offered a place at Hogwarts." 

     "Why would we come with you? And you also never said that you would not kidnap or hurt us and you could always have someone else kill us. Why should we trust you?"

    The man started to turn and walk away, to see if they were bluffing. When they were not he stopped and give them a book. Read that, if you want. If you want to learn more then you can meet us here in 3 days and if you do not want to learn about the magical world, it is no problem for me." At that, the men walked away into a different ally.

      " _The Magical Guide of the Wixen World._ " 'Wow....' Neil thought, there were others like him and Harry! And they had a  _magical book,_ he opened to the first chapter and started flipping through the chapters. At least half of the book's writings were in different languages. 

     Neil cracked a smile at Harry. "I bet we can get through the English section tonight, and work on translating it tomorrow.... So you want to start reading?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, different much? Better?


	2. The Streets (Part 2-Severus PoV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus' POV of the day. And background

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoves filled chapter at you... Here.

It had been an odd day for Severus Snape to say the least. The day had started out as usual for Severus over the summer holidays, starting with a drink at Lucius Malfoy's house and visiting with Narcissa and Draco, his godson. After excusing himself, he had gone to work on an experimental potion. 

\----( _Earlier that day_ )

      After what could have been hours or minutes in a potioneering haze, Lucius walked into his workroom. 

 

      "Severus, if you are not currently busy, I was wondering if you were willing to accompany me to London." At this, Severus raised an eyebrow, "There appears to be a few underage wizards using magic, and while they are not being seen by muggles, it is still not legal."

 

     "Why are you going, Lucius? Why not one of the aurors?"

 

     Lucius smirked, "It seems the Minister thinks the aurors are incapable for such a delicate situation. Cornelius has asked me to attend to the situation as it needs tact."

 

     "Oh?" Severus questioned, "What is so unusual that the situation requires tact? Surly this need not involve us, these dunderheads breaking the law won't impact us? I do not wish to see any as I have only two months out of twelve that I do not see them daily."

 

     "You have not seen these, as you call them, dunderheads. I imagine that you would know if two of your students were so apt at wandless, possibly wordless, enchantments." His eyebrows could not have risen any higher, "The Minister suspects these children to not yet be Hogwarts age." It turns out Severus' eyebrows could, in fact, go higher.

 

     Hours later, he and Lucius had located the magical prodigies. While Lucius had been sneering their entire time in London, none of London had anything to the Malfoy Standard so the those in it were the dirt under his feet. The man's sneer had gotten more prominent as they drew nearer. Severus, as the approached, became more and more worried and concerned.

 

     The streets of London were not a place for anyone to spend a long time in, never mind children. For them to have advanced control of their magic, on instinct alone, pointed to an abusive home, or for the children to be homeless. Which would mean that they were weary and would not trust the men.

 

    They hadn't. As soon as Severus and Lucius walked into the ally the boys were in, they cloaked themselves in very powerful notice-me-not charms. If it had not been two Death Eaters, one an ex-spy, the charm might have worked. By the look of the boys, their dirty clothes, bruises, and obvious malnourishment, they had lived on the streets for quite a bit. Severus had been very glad he'd shared his suspicions with Lucius. While his friend was experienced in many ways, this was not anything that the blonde had seen before.

 

    His only outward reaction to the charms was a raised eyebrow, while really he was intrigued and a bit horrified. They looked younger than Draco, and like they had gone a round or two with Tobias Snape, Severus's abusive father.

 

   Lucius had stopped sneering, before remembering that quick movements and drastic changes would make the kids run. Severus was once again glad that he had given How To Treat Possibly Abused Children 101. 

 

    "It seems," Lucius drawled in a softer, less condescending tone than normal what Severus had thought possible coming from a Mafoy, "That we need to speak to the two of you. If you would come with us?"

 

       The boy with red hair and ice blue eyes snarked back, and if the situation were different and less serious Severus would have been impressed, "Oh, will you at least offer us some candy first before you kidnap or kill us or whatever. I mean..." 

 

      Luckily the other boy with messy black hair and green, green eyes seemed to have some sense as he slammed his hand over his friend or possibly his brother's mouth. This again would have been more amusing if the sudden movement had not moved the child's bangs to reveal a very well known scar. Both Lucius' and Severus' eyes widened and they paled. This was not something they had been expecting. 

 

Why was Harry Potter living homeless on the streets of London? Was he not being spoiled rotten and living in luxury? Why did everyone think this? As soon as these crossed his mind, Severus knew the answer. Dumbledore.

 

    While this internal dialogue went on, only the years of being around purebloods and the teachings of Slytherin had been able to keep Severus from swearing.

 

    Severus had watched as Lucius offered the boys knowledge and teaching of magic, by proxy he had offering them a place off of the streets. Severus knew that the boys would not accept, what reason did they have to trust them, the strange men they had never met before. 

 

     Never had Severus expected Potter's progeny to have common sense. Though, he obviously did. "Why would we come with you?" The boy said, "And you also never said that you would not kidnap or hurt us and you could always have someone else kill us. Why should we trust you?"

 

    When Severus and Lucius started to walk away, their thoughts insync as they had spent many years crafting an intimidating image and two boys were not going to stop that. When Potter and co. had not followed, Lucius had stopped to give the boys a book and gave the children three days to decide if they were going to come into the magical world before Hogwarts.

 

\-----

 

     'The Magical Guide to the Wixen World' had been Severus' first gift. Coincidentally it had been given to him by Lucius in his first year, and that was the same copy that the boys had received. Few copies existed, passed from wizard to wizard, witch to witch, for hundreds of years. The Book was so old, worn, and used that it had absorbed power from wixen children. No one knew exactly what was in it, only that there was a degree of sentience. It would be intriguing what the boys learned about it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I really wanted to put "When Severus and Lucius started to walk away like the dramatic bitches they were, their thoughts insync as they had spent many years crafting their aesthetic™"   
> Didnt work in the chapter tho....


End file.
